The effectiveness of Child Restraint Systems, or CRSs, for the mitigation of hazards associated with crash accidents is well recognized as being dependent on proper use of the CRS. Multiple studies report various accounts of the non-use of a CRS, of misuse thereof, of reuse beyond expiration date or after being involved in a crash, and CRS incorrect installation, as danger-contributing factors. Motorists are found as having only partial knowledge of and conversance with safety instructions and warnings. For example, lack of knowledge regarding use of the LATCH system (Lower Anchors And Tether for Children) introduced in 2002 as the new means for restraining the CRS to a vehicle seat. Lack of knowledge is also reported regarding the age and weight limitations applicable for the appropriate restraint of a child into a CRS.
The background art discloses sensor-based-systems for recognizing the presence of a CRS in the front passenger seat, for detecting the direction of installation of a CRS, as well as for detecting the type of CRS, all being factors needed to prevent indiscriminate deployment of the airbags by the airbag system. The recognition of the presence of a child, in any seating position, is of vital importance to allow various vehicle systems to adjust their operations so as not endanger a child passenger.
Various separate and distinct discrete-issue disclosures have been published but no integrative solution for the CRS related issues have been provided. A few examples out of the many existing patents and patents applications are cited hereinafter. The CRS related art demonstrates the background perceptions wherein CRS related systems and solutions are perceived as a collection of solutions, each for different and separate problems. For example, U.S. Patent applications Nos. 20070222622, 20070057799, 20040164856, 20060273917, 2004113797 and 20060139159, aim to prevent a scenario involving a child being left unattended in a parked vehicle. U.S. Patent application No. 20060273917 recites a car seat with a child car seat belt device that senses when a child is seated inside the vehicle. U.S. Patent application No. 20050278097 recites a child seat monitoring system and method for determining a type of child seat. U.S. Patent application No. 20050278097 does not disclose a child seat having a memory loaded with manufacturer's specification particular to the child seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,933 and U.S. Patent application No. 20050264061 intend to recognize the presence of a CRS in a vehicle seat. U.S. Patent applications Nos. 20070085394, 20060049677, 20060049929, and 20050280297 deal with the integration of various means into a CRS. U.S. Patent application No. 20070294013 recites a device for a child seat, an ISO-FIX standard lower attachment that is integrated with a data interface and a current supply unit linked to the vehicle interior bus system, for switch-over between comfort and safety mode of the child seat mode to occur depending on at least one of determined danger potentials from predetermined and current vehicle data or ambience data. The elements of the device of the child seat are preferably actuated depending on information suitable to predict an accident, received from a vehicle. U.S. Patent application No. 20070294013 does not recite that the device for the child seat has a memory loaded with the manufacturer's specification particular to the child seat. According to U.S. Patent application No. 20070294013, neither the vehicle nor the child seat are configured to perform operations, or safety applications, which are based on manufacturer's specification particular to the child seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,233,239 recites a vehicle mounted user interface that allows the vehicle operator to input the values of belt tension, the type of seat, the weight of the child, and other information into a vehicle mounted child seat detection module. The child seat recited in U.S. Pat. No. 7,233,239 does not disclose a memory loaded with the manufacturer's specifications, Furthermore, the child seat of U.S. Pat. No. 7,233,239 is not equipped with communication properties.
The present disclosure solves problems associated with the function and operations of child safety seats. The first problem is that vehicles are lacking information regarding the manufacturer's specifications of the child safety seat. To solve the problem, the object of the present disclosure is to load, or insert, the manufacturer's specifications into a memory mounted in, or coupled to the child safety seat, which thereby becomes an ICSS. The second problem is the lack of a communication channel which can serve all types of child safety seats. To solve the problem, the object of the present disclosure is to provide the top tether hardware of child safety seats, regardless of the lower type of LATCH system (rigid/flexible (straps)), with communication transmission properties. It is advantageous to utilize the top tether arrangements, since the top tether is a component used and shared by both types of LATCH systems. This solution is applicable for any type of child safety seats, thus also for rear facing infant seats and booster seats which at the present are not equipped with top tether hardware. The third problem is: the identity of the child is not associated with the child safety seat. To solve the problem, the object of the present disclosure is to equip a child safety seat with an I/O module to allow loading of the child identity data into the memory of the child safety seat. Moreover, the object of the present disclosure is to provide an ICSS having an electronic unit including at least a memory loaded with the manufacturer's specifications particular to the ICSS. Alternatively, the ICSS may also have at least a sensors module or a devices module.
In contrast, the embodiments of the present invention are directed to provide a comprehensive solution related to CRS misuse, CRS reuse, CRS recognition, and to provide support data requirements for vehicle systems operative in the vehicle. These results are achieved by the implementation of solutions for providing a communication interface between vehicle and an intelligent child safety seat, or ICSS, which is configured to store at least the manufacturer's specifications particular to the ICSS for recognition by the vehicle.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to equip a conventional CRS so as to become an intelligent child-safety seat, or ICSS, with means to promote intelligent applications. These include means for the verification of appropriate use of the ICSS, and means allowing the vehicle systems to derive the specific vehicle seat into which the ICSS is disposed. These goals are achieved in a cost-effective manner and without being cumbersome to the user, so as to promote implementation of a protective suit for the child passenger.